Beautiful
by Mystical Angel
Summary: Ash finally wins the title of Pokemon Master, but where is he? Misty searches for Ash but runs into some obstacles along the way.


AN: I don't own Pokémon!! If I did, Ash and Misty would have been together ages ago!

He had finally done it. That boy she was so madly in love with had finally accomplished his dream. Now where was he?

Misty winced as she made her way through the crowd of people. The Pokémon League always threw victory bashes in honour of the winners. Yet, he was nowhere in sight. Daisy had lenther a pair of dangerously high heels. She hadn't even made it through one hour and she could already feel at least three blisters forming around her right toe.  
Misty surveyed the guests hoping to find him.

Catching her reflection in a mirror as she passed by, she couldn't help but admire her sisters' handiwork. Her hair was sleek and shiny as it cascaded down her makeup was flawless and enhanced her best features. She wore a brand new dress which she had picked out especially for this occasion. It was a slate gray satin goddess style dress.

The straps were embroidered with stones and they criss-crossed in the back. Her jewellery was simple. Sapphire studs for earrings and a matching pendant on a thin gold chainwhich had once belonged to her mother. It also complimented her aqua blue eyes.

Moving onwards, she bumped into Tracy. Tracy exclaimed in delight in seeing her. On his arm clung her sister Daisy. They chatted amicably for a few minutes, before she moved onwards with her quest. Each step caused her excruciating pain. 'Damn you Daisy for lending me these shoes'.

Out of the hundreds of pairs of shoes her sisters owned, these just had to be the shoes that matched her dress. She was now in the center of the banquet hall. Spotting someone else she recognized she moved forward to chat.

Brock was wearing a tux and he cleaned up rather nicely. He was in awe of all the Jennys and Joys. They were out of their uniform and a beacon of desire in their ball gowns. Brock didn't know which way to look.

"Have you seen him?" she asked Brock. "Not since he entered the hall and everybody cheered for him. Where were you?" he asked.  
"I was getting ready!" she protested. "He was looking for you and was disappointed that you weren't there after the match." Brock replied sternly.

"I left as soon as he won! It took me hours to look like this!" she replied indignantly.  
Brock shrugged, "You looked fine to me."

Misty gasped, "I can't just look fine! Today is such an important day for him and I have to I have to look my best!"  
Brock looked smug. "So, today's the big day huh? Finally going to tell him how you feel?"

She blushed but a forlorn expression crossed her face "I don't know if I ever will...I don't think I could stand it if he rejected me..." As she said that, tears popped into her eyes.  
'Crap, my mascara!' she thought angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey! No more of that." Brock hugged her. "Today is a happy day, and if you don't want to tell him that's fine. But I think you're wrong in saying that he doesn't feel the same way. Because you weren't there you were all he could talk about. It was always "Misty this," or "Misty that". Trust me."

When she finally composed herself she replied, "Maybe one day I'll tell him, but not today."  
"Fair enough." Brock said. "I guess I better go look for him, see you later?"

"Definitely later..." Brock trailed off as he caught a cute girl eying him near the punch bowl.  
She giggled as she moved on.

Was he near the terrace? She wondered.

As she moved closer someone called out, "So there you are Misty!" Spinning around she came face to face with Professor Oak and Gary. "Oh hi Professor! Hi Gary!"

Gary eyed her "Hmmm...Looking good Red, you look quite cute once you let that ponytail out!"  
"What was that?! I don't look cute otherwise?!" she retorted.

"Not really, you act too much like boy and you're much too violent."  
"Oh you! You're lucky I didn't bring my mallet!" she huffed.

"See!" Gary gestured, "You have way too much anger inside you Red."  
"Whatever." She glared at Gary, but smiled at Professor Oak who was looking at the two apprehensively.

"Have you seen him Professor?" she asked.  
Oak replied, "As a matter of fact I just spoke with him! He's out by the terrace and he's been looking for you."

Misty's heart leapt at these words. "Thanks Professor! See you around!" She turned on heal and marched outside.  
"Call me Red!"Gary shouted. Misty spun around and stuck her tongue out at him.

A light breeze had started, but it felt nice on her skin. It was getting a little stuffy in there. Then a flash of yellow caught her eye.  
Pikachu! She hurried forward and just at that moment he turned around and his eyes met her. The moment he saw her, his eyes lit up. She smiled and her heart began beat faster.

Just another hundred meters and she would have ended her quest. But, things are not always so smooth.  
Someone tugged her arm.

"Misty! We've been looking all over for you! Ash has been so depressed that he hasn't seen you yet!" Delia Ketchum was the source of this interruption.  
'No!!! I'm so close!' Misty thought. She glanced helplessly at Ash. Delia kept on chatting about how proud she was that her little boy had finally made it.

Ash smiled reassuringly at Misty and turned around to look at the full moon. Misty finally managed to excuse herself from Delia and practically sprinted towards Ash. As she reached the edge of the terrace her feet were screaming in agony.

Ash turned and faced her. "Hey you." He said softly. "Hey yourself."

She enveloped him in a bear hug. Burying her face in his chest. God he smelled so good. She was busy drinking his scent. But she realized that while he was hugging her back, his hands were resting on the small of her back and they were rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Her heart began beating quicker and louder. He had never touched her that intimately before.

When they broke apart Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and into her arms. "Pikachu-Pi!" it squealed. Misty giggled and held Pikachu close. "Chuuu", it purred happily. Then it leaped up and ran to find the other Pokémon leaving Ash and Misty alone.  
"I've been looking for you." She said. "Yeah, me too." He smiled.

'That smile, it gets me every time!' she thought, as she felt her knees get weak.

"Where were you?" he asked. "I looked for you after the match." He sounded hurt. "You did come didn't you?" She held his arm. She could feel the muscle that was beneath the tuxedo jacket. "Of course I came Ash. What kind of friend do you think I am?!" She rolled her eyes. "I left as soon as you were declared the winner. I had to get ready for tonight."

Ash looked her incredulously. "You need eleven hours to get ready?!" Misty huffed, "Of course I do, takes a long time for someone like me to look like I do now, so what do you think?" She turned around slowly so that Ash could get the full effect. She felt Ash's arms snake around her waist from behind and pull her close.  
She thought her heart would stop completely. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She gazed up at the moon. It seemed to smile back at her. She never knew Ash could act this way. A little part of her was pushing her to tell him how she felt.  
'Do I tell him? Does he feel the same way? Or has he just had way too much champagne?!'

"Do you want to dance Misty?" he asked.

"I would love to Ash." He spun her around and held her close as they swayed to  
the music. "I love you Misty", Ash whispered. Misty jerked her head up and looked at Ash.  
"Are you serious?!" She thought her heart would burst from happiness.

"Yeah. I've felt this way for quite some time. I told Brock and he told me to go for it." Ash rubbed his head sheepishly. 'Oh that cleaver little...' Misty thought. That's why he was encouraging her to tell Ash. He already knew about Ash's feeling for her! She was going to clout him later for not telling her. "Oh, Ash I really love you too! I've loved you for so long, but I've been too scared to tell you."

Ash smirked. "Yeah, I know how you feel about me. Brock told me everything!"  
Misty gasped in horror. Now she was really going to beat Brock up. "How could he?!" She wailed. She hid her face. She felt Ash's hands pry her hands apart.

"Misty..."

She looked up at him then she felt his lips upon her own. If her heart could burst out and sing, it would have.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. He held her close as the kiss went one. When it felt like an eternity, they pulled apart slightly breathless.  
Misty smiled up at Ash as he brushed her hair out of her face. He took her hand as they proceeded towards the party.

"And Misty?"

Misty turned towards him.  
Ash continued, "You've always been beautiful, so today is no different."

Misty smiled.

*~*~*~END~*~*~*

Read & Review please!!!


End file.
